In With The New, Out With The Old
by SugarhogRose
Summary: Request from Hellotoday. Chris Thorndyke is unloved, neglected and miserable but what happens when he's turned into the famous hero-Sonic the Hedgehog? Is he destined to be lonely forever or will Chris find love in his new friends?
1. Chapter 1

This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it! This has recently had a few tweaks to it, feel free to read again!

* * *

Prologue

My backpack weighs me down, my whole life thrown into it, as I desperately try to escape from reality, I pump my legs faster and stronger yet I seem to be travelling at just the same slow speed. That's got 'my luck' written all over it! I want to run from it all but I simply can't getaway...

I can't escape from it, from them...  
More importantly I can't escape from myself!

I bet a thousand questions are running through your mind, but I can answer each one with a question of my own...

_Why are you trying to frantically escape from yourself?_  
Why does nobody love me?  
_Why don't you go home?_  
Why are my parents always away at work?  
Why do they neglect me?  
_Have you tried talking to someone about this?_  
Why does nobody listen?

Suddenly I catch a glimpse of my running self in a shop window...

My hair is a tangled mess, strands flying in all directions. My cheeks are flushed a violent burgundy while my breathing is out of place. Realising just how eccentric I look, I slow my sprint into a slow jog until finally slow down even more to a gentle walk.

If you haven't already figured it out, I've run away from home! I've run away from my old life and I'm about to begin a new one.

Am I just paranoid or is everyone staring at me? I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm being watched and it's really off putting!

Suddenly that feeling takes control of my legs and soon I'm running once again. Trying to escape…

As I run faster and faster with adrenaline kicking in, I try hard not to trip and I nervously glimpse in all directions.

That's when I see her…  
A cute, little, blonde girl chasing after a red balloon floating in the sky, such a heart warming sight.

But then I hear the screeching of tyres, as I notice a car hurling down the road towards her. I call out to her, but she doesn't hear…Too caught up in her own fantasy world! I urge the car to decrease in speed, as my heartbeat increases rapidly. But to no avail…

And it was at that moment that I knew what I had to do, so swiftly I change my intended direction and run with all my might to push the small girl out of the way. What's a small graze compared to a few broken bones…Or worse, dead?

I can feel the heat of the headlights shining onto my body, blinding my vision and confusing me greatly. I attempt to move out of the way but my legs are firmly glued to the ground.

Fear washes over me! I know I said I wanted to get rid of my old life...

But NOT like THIS! I don't want to die; I just want to be happy...

Is that too much to ask?

The blinding light inches closer towards me, until I'm finally consumed by its brightness! The last thing to enter my mind is the echoing sound of tyres screeching against the road, the smell of burning rubber and the taste of copper in my mouth as it fills with blood.

Will my scientific grandfather care?  
Will my father (a business chairman for a computer software company) care?  
Will my mother care, or will she just pretend as if it does? Will I be her latest performance?  
Will my uncle, Sam Speed, catch the driver of the speeding car?

Christopher Thorndyke; will I make it? Or will I die?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.**  
**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The constant ringing runs through my ears as the sirens blare out vociferously. All around me is pitch black and cold. My body feels numb yet that doesn't stop me from feeling the hard surface from underneath me...

But in actual fact, it seems as if I'm surrounded by... something heavy? There is no other way to describe it.

It's almost as if the air around me is pushing down; suffocating me, even if my lungs appear to be working...

Then again, would I notice if they stopped functioning? I don't know if I would...

"Code Blue; 45! Hurry up! Get me some medical attention here; now! Move people!"

Oh voices, I can actually hear voices! Even if they do sound so distant and phony...

It's almost as if I'm hearing everything through an old tape recorder, all corroded and inconsistent. I mentally sigh at the irony; my life is like listening to an old tape, all corroded and inconsistent!

I won't lie about it, I know I'm dying. Its quiet a painful death I might add!

My lungs are rising and falling, each time at a slower speed, each time they hit against my broken ribs. The remaining blood seems to be bubbling inside of my young body as the rest oozes out onto the tough ground below. My neck feels twisted, as if I'm an owl...

Surely it doesn't hurt owls this much?

I know I said I wanted to escape from it all yet I didn't envision this. To be honest, I thought I'd be forced into the back of a police car and then I would have been driven home to face my concerned parents...

My parents...

I complained about them all the time, even about the silliest of things! Whenever I got to see them, which was rarely, they always had to dash away immediately for whatever reason concerning their job!

I guess they had such time consuming jobs so that they could support me, so that I could get anything I wanted...

Isn't it paradoxical that all I wanted was for them to spend some time with me, as my parents?

But I barely know my parents at all, I only know about the business man working all the time. I only know about the famous actress travelling from country to country. The more I think about that, the sadder I become...

I wonder how they will react to my death... I'm assuming they will be sad, but will they cry?

Because, if I barely know them ... Then how much do they know me?

"Clear!"

A shockwave travels through me, trying to shock my numb heart. I feel no pain...maybe it's too late?

"Clear!"

Another shockwave, this one being much stronger, passes through my veins as I jolt at the sudden bolt from the blue.

"Come on kid, stay with us! Stay with us!"

But it's no use, I can't reply to him...

I don't have the strength to 'stay with them'! My body is weighing me down and my eyelids are feeling heavier, it's too much hassle to stay awake!

It's too much hassle all together! Nobody's going to miss me, so what's the point?

Yet there has to be a reason to survive! There just has to...

I can't find it though!

I guess I ran away as a call for help...Now the only call for help is 911! What have I got myself into?

Maybe this is all just a dream! I'll wake up tomorrow, in the comfort of my own bed...

In an empty house...

This isn't just a mere dream, my pain is too real! I can't run from it, I can't run from myself...

It's only going to follow me wherever I go!

"Chris?" A high pitched wail echoes around my head as I process its familiarity.

"Shush, Mrs. Thorndyke. Please calm down! You're son has just arrived at the hospital and it's vital that we rush him to intensive care where they will operate on him. Is your husband near?"

"Yeah, he's just gone to get coffee...I'm sorry, intensive care? Surgery? What?"

"We don't have time to talk Mrs. Thorndyke, we need to act now! I can't tell you much at the moment but as soon as I know more, you will know more! Excuse me..."

I can feel the wind rushing past me as I'm rushed down corridors of white. The first thing I notice in the operating room is that there is a tense atmosphere...

Is it just me or is that unsettling?

These people are about to save my life, right?

(3 hours later)

I stand and look at the scene before me... Two parents in the corner of the room, the husband comforting his grief stricken wife!

Every now and then a louder whimper will replace the quiet sniffling emitting from her.

All around the room, people are trying not to stare. Instead they offer sympathetic smiles and continue on with their lives, too caught up in their own tragedies to really care for the saddened parents.

"I...I-I-I can't believe...he's DEAD" She calls out, pain written clearly in her expression and tone!

I desperately want to comfort her...

With that thought in my mind, I walk slowly up to her but she doesn't notice me, I cough trying to gain her attention-or her partner's- but they don't detect my presence...

"Excuse me miss, would you like me to get you anything? Maybe some tissues?" I ask her.

Still she doesn't notice me! But I understand her woe, so I walk up to the tissues and rech out my hand...

...

Did that just happen?

Once again I reach out my hand, about to grab some handkerchiefs yet once again my fingers pass through the thin material...

Surely this is just some trick of the light? Or something?

Unless...

NO!


	3. Chapter 3

This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!

Once again I reach out my hand, about to grab some handkerchiefs yet once again my fingers pass through the thin material...

Surely this is just some trick of the light? Or something?

Unless...

NO!

I retreat backwards, shocked at my assumption...

Surely that's all it is though, an assumption?

I make my way through the white corridors, one by one, with a destination in mind. However, I notice that there tends to be something different about my walk yet I can't seem to place it!

The corridors all appear the same to me, it's like I'm running but getting nowhere... Finally I reach my intentional room.

Room number: 67  
Section: Emergency wing  
Patient: Christopher Thorndyke

I make my way into the washed-out room, not a colour in sight. Even the patient's face is as pale as the walls surrounding him!

I approach him, looking down at his battered body... A disturbing scene to witness!

Suddenly I have the urge to look through his private files, even if I know what they contain!

As if by magic or maybe something greater, I successfully pick up the blue folder and begin my reading.

Patient: Christopher Thorndyke.  
Age: 12.  
Gender: Male.  
Weight: 77.2 lbs /35 kg.  
Height: 4'7" /140 cm.  
Hair: Brown.  
Eyes: Blue.  
Parents/Guardians: Chuck Thorndyke (Uncle) is currently looking after Christopher Thorndyke.

The last one catches my attention...

D.O.D?

D.O.D!

I look over at it again, unsure in my eye sight.

Did it really say date of death?

"You've got so much to learn, kid!" A voice echoes across the room, as the blue folder slips through my fingers and lands on the spotless linoleum floor.

I turn around to face the unidentified human...

A girl stares straight back at me, her face as pale as the whitened room. Her body as pale as the whitened room!

I stare at her floating form. Yes, I did just say floating form! And yes, it is unnerving!

"Excuse me?" I ask her, trying not to stare at her striking blue eyes.

She reminds me of someone...But whom?

As I try to remember her familiar face, I listen intently to every word she says and each word leaves me hanging.

"Do you know who you are?" Her soft voice echoes through me.

That is a good question indeed.

I shake my head; I suppose I don't know who I am...

She reaches out her hand for me to take. I do so and when my hand makes contact with her a static shock is sent through my body. I shiver in result.

"You'll get used to it." She says, but I'm too distracted by our skin tone, which look exactly the same shade of pale grey. This causes me to gulp subconsciously.

She drags me through the wall, an eerie and new experience for me, and into the en suite before finally letting me hover in front of the mirror. The sight shocks me even more than the wall travelling incident.

Before me is a pale dreary floating figure of the boy I saw on the bed.

In my mind a loud scream reverberates, but it leaves my mouth as no more than a distorted whisper.

The corpse I saw on the bed was my body...my old body! I...I-I-I...

I don't know what to say as memories flood my head. Images of friends and family, words that no longer form sentences float around in my confused mind and almost instantly I'm remembering a familiar face.

I turn towards the girl, "Am I a ghost, or a wraith, or something?"

She nods her head, sombrely, "As such. Like I said, you have so much to learn!"

"Like how I could pick up the file on Christopher...I mean me, yet I couldn't pick up the tissue?"

She nods, "That's easily explained. You have a connection to the file as it is about you and therefore you can pick it up. However the tissue was just an ordinary day object, you had no connection to it. I'm surprised you managed to pick up the folder only moments after you're death. Normally it takes weeks of practicing...Eventually you will be able to pick up objects as you could before!"

It takes a while for this to all process in and all I can mutter in return is, "I don't want to be dead!"

She says nothing so once again I speak, "Are you a ghost?"

She shakes her head, a small laugh emitting from her lips.

"Have you not noticed my wings? Normally that's the first people will notice!"

I lower my head in embarrassment; no I hadn't noticed her wings...

Yet now upon realisation, they are all I can focus on as the spread out in a white mass of feathers.

The awkward silence is broken as a loud scream is heard from the other room...The one with my body!

I float into the room, undetected by anyone except from...

I don't even know her name, but she reminds me of my friend!

Once again I have to witness the sad scene unfold as parents are told about the death of their child...

As my mother and father are told of my death all I can do is witness her crumble into his arms, a grief stricken mess.

Tears pour down her face as I stand there, shocked... I guess they truly did care why I couldn't see this before I'll never know.

"Please, I want to live! I can't die! I can't be dead! I want to live!" I plead out.

"I can arrange that... If it's beyond doubt what you want!" The angel informs me in a sympathetic tone.

My face holds an expression of 'you-can?'.

"I feel sorry for you, you're only young and your life has been taken away. You sacrificed your own life for that child. I know you're only a child yourself and a deserving child at that, so, yeah I can."

I blink repeatedly.

This is just a dream! I'm going to wake up and everything will be normal again!

That's the problem though, it's not a dream. It's reality!

"Please, I'd do anything to be alive again!"

"Anything? Because you won't wake..."

I interrupt her, "Yes! Anything!"

She shrugs her shoulders as a bright light appears from her small hands...

"Wait! Before you revive me, can I know a bit about you?" I question with pleading eyes.

"My name is Maria; I've been dead over 50 years. I was killed on a space colony called ARK...Pity was taken on my sudden death...Murder...I was made an angel. I lost my best friend on that day, so I know how hard this must be for you and therefore I'm going to give you a second opportunity at life. Please use it well, make the people on Earth happy! I know if I could, I would tell my friend that I can visit Earth every day and then maybe he would be happier...Good luck Chris!" She sighs at the memory of her death. I guess no matter how long you've been dead you never get over it!

"Thank you, Helen...I mean Maria. I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of my friend; Helen! You and she seem so alike. She's very caring and considerate of others and...I can't wait to see her again!"

"Chris...You won't be able to..."

"Can you do it now; I just want to be alive again. I meant it, I'd do anything!"

She nods her head; all earlier thoughts pushed aside as she gathers a ray of light around her small frame and then with her hands aims it at my chest.

The beam of light streaks past me at a stunning speed until it hits my chest directly. I double over in agony and discomfort as the world around me fades into a pool of darkness...


	4. Chapter 4

This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I blink once, I blink twice, I even blink a third time but still I'm surrounded by darkness. Nothing can enter my mind; therefore nothing can leave my mind...

Only my thoughts stay present, trapped, forbidden to leave my pounding head.

What the hell has just happened?  
Am I dead?  
Am I alive?  
I'm a caught in a land, in a universe, between the two?

I don't understand anything!

My torso is in slight pain but that seems to be slowly subsiding...

Why am I in pain?

Suddenly bright lights flash through my memory, consuming my mind as I squint due to the blinding show of light in my mind...

The accident!

I'm here because of a foolish accident and that girl...That angel; Maria!

She said she could bring me to life! So why is everything dark? Why can't I see anything, why can't I open up my eyes? This is beyond crazy!

Please! Maria, please let me live! I beg of you!

A familiar girlish voice echoes through my mind, "Please Shadow, I beg of you..."

Maria?

Yet there is no time for a reply, I'm set spiralling forward into another intense light. Until I'm finally planted on my feet into a vast field, the sky above me a mixture of pastel colours as I watch the sun sink into the horizon. Only to be replaced by a vibrant silver moon. I stand and watch this beautiful site unfold...

A small tear rolls down my face, as I realise that if I had died I never would have experienced anything like this again...

It falls freely down my cheeks, the salty smell drifting towards my nose, until it gets to the point of annoyance and I raise my hand to wipe it away. I lightly run my thumb across the bottom of my eye, freeing my face of any further tears...

I rub my cheek once, I rub my cheek twice, I even rub my cheek a third time however it makes no difference to the fur I feel between my fingers!

Upon this bizarre discovery, I lift my hands to my orbs giving them a closer inspection. But I wish I hadn't!

In front of my moistened eyes are two large, gloved hands attached to strong tanned arms. My arms are attached to a furred cobalt torso which is also attached to equally tanned legs...

WHAT?

Why am I fluffy and blue?

I raise my left hand to my head in an awkward manner...

"Ouch!" I yell while pulling my hand swiftly away. Dripping down my ring finger is a crimson liquid; blood.

Examining the pin prick sized cut I detect a diminutive blue quill...

Did this come from my head?

"Oh, god!" I mutter under my breath only for the wind to blow my desperate tone away in the breeze.

I need answers and I need answers now!

However, there is nobody in this field but me...

I guess I will have to find the town on my own! That could take some time...

"Head to the north..."

"Hello, who said that?" I jump at the sudden voice.

...

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

No response.

I shake my head, I must be going insane! Maybe my head collide with something on the way here; where ever here is...

"Head to the north..."

I swiftly turn around in the direction of the voice despite the empty scene before me. Where is the voice coming from and why does it sound so familiar?

Even though I can't recall the owner of the feminine voice, I know I can trust this unidentified person! So with that thought in mind, I look up to the sky in search of the brightest star...

I notice that even in this new world the sky is still the same, the moon and the stars are still the same!

Finally I spot the radiating star and follow its path which leaves me in the middle of a town, a busy town at that!

Squeezing past these people... Actually... I don't think they are people!

Animals with every fur colour, walking around on two legs while talking to fellow friends, surround me.

Am I only dreaming?

Because this is one weird dream!

Talking, walking animals! What has the world come to?

Wait! I can't talk! A minute ago I had blue fur and quills!

I look down at my figure; I still have blue fur and I'm guessing the quills are there too, but I won't risk checking for sure!

I make my way through the crowd of...whatever they are, whatever I am...Until I finally stop in front of a shop window and take in the sight before me.

Staring into my eyes is a pair of emerald coloured orbs, not the calming blue one I once owned! Before me is a shocking cobalt coloured hedgehog! An anthropomorphic hedgehog to be more precise!

"It worked." A whisper reaches my ear.

In the windows glass I can see the reflection of a blond haired, blue eyed girl who at first I once again mistake for Helen!

"No! It didn't work, Maria!" I yell while noticing the confused looks of others surrounding me...

It takes me a while to remember that they cannot see the angel before me and it just looks like I decided to randomly shout out...

"Heh..." I shrug in embarrassment! But my face is not flushed in embarrassment, its anger that is present!

Under my breath I growl out, "I'm a talking, blue hedgehog! Do you really think it worked?"

I guess saying it IS believing it; I'm a talking, blue hedgehog!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.**  
**Hope you enjoy it!**  
**All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD**

**Sorry for the shortness, I have an exam tomorrow which I'm a nervous wreck about! And I really wanted to get a chapter up but I'm so nervous...Wish me luck XD Haha**

* * *

"It worked." A whisper reaches my ear.

In the window's glass I can see the reflection of a blond haired, blue eyed girl who at first I once again mistake for Helen!

"No! It didn't work, Maria!" I yell while noticing the confused looks of others surrounding me...

It takes me a while to remember that they cannot see the angel before me and it just looks like I decided to randomly shout out...

"Heh..." I shrug in embarrassment! But my face is not flushed in embarrassment, its anger that is present!

Under my breath I growl out, "I'm a talking, blue hedgehog! Do you really think it worked?"

I guess saying it IS believing it; I'm a talking, blue hedgehog!

"Calm down, I told you there would be side effects!" She tells me matter-of-a-fact like...

I roll my eyes, shrug my shoulders and blink before walking away with Maria hot on my tail...Literally!

"No you didn't! You never mentioned anything about side effects, Maria and now I'm a talking blue hedgehog..." I say before getting cut off.

"You're also three years older!" She states casually, as if this is at all normal!

I'm three years older...Since when...This is so mixed up! Nothing makes sense anymore! Not even my voice sounds the same, I assume that's because I'm three years older! This is everything! But I haven't decided if it's the end of everything or just the beginning...Only time will tell, yet I'm not sure if I want to be trapped in this situation forever!

I turn my back on the angel, no longer interested in the information she has to break to me. I need to figure this all out on my own; I can't deal with anymore surprises today!

I'm a talking blue hedgehog that is fifteen years of age... I think that is enough of a surprise to last me a life time!

Surely there is nothing else I need to know...

"So Chris, I guess you didn't know that...?" She sheepishly quizzes.

"No, I didn't!" I say, while desperately trying to walk faster, trying to get away from Maria and have a few moments to myself! But the problem is I am feeling so drained and exhausted to carry on walking! I would love to curl into a tight ball (that's what hedgehogs do isn't it?) and sleep until I have enough energy to start my new life...

As a cobalt spiny mammal that can speak and walk on two legs!

What has the world become? I don't even think this land is a part of our world! I mean it's so...

Breathtakingly astonishing! Radiant and leaves me standing in awe. I've never seen anything so...

I take a few moments to take in my surroundings, an empty field filled with flowers and trees! I guess I must have walked further than I thought, quicker than I thought; I can see far into the horizon where the fresh green grass meets the dazzling blue sky. A glorious sight to behold...If my eyes could manage to stay open!

"Hey...Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask, curiosity present in the simple question.

Thinking its Maria back to interrogate me I simply ask for her to leave, "Maria, please I just want time to adjust..." I finish off with a long drawn out sigh.

"Um...I'm not Maria..."The voice says again as I turn around to face the stranger.

I jump in shock, not yet used to the talking animal situation I'm in. Before me is what appears to be a yellow talking...fox, I think...He has two tails so I can't be sure...Wait, did I just say two tails? I take a double glance, no sure what I'm anticipating...Yeah, he has TWO tails!

"Urm..." He says hiding his tails behind his back as I continue to stare...

I cringe in embarrassment, raising my hand to my head about to scratch it nervously...Nope, I let my hand fall to my side again, not prepared to risk pricking myself again with those quills of mine!

"Oh no, I'm not staring at them...Well I was. Let me explain, I think I better! It's just I've never seen anybody with two tails and it's quite a new experience all together, you see...I used to...I was ..."

My sentence is left on a cliff hanger as the world around me starts to spin before going hazy as my eyes become unusually heavy and I collapse to the floor in an unconscious heap! I guess the exhaustion finally caught up to me!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.****  
****Hope you enjoy it!****  
****All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD  
Not that much happens in this chapter but next chapter should make up for it ^U^**

**Thanks for the reviews as well people!**

* * *

My sentence is left on a cliff hanger as the world around me starts to spin before going hazy as my eyes become unusually heavy and I collapse to the floor in an unconscious heap! I guess the exhaustion finally caught up to me!

A sudden light hits my body, causing me to stir from my eventful dream...

It was a peculiar, a very peculiar dream indeed! I dreamt that I had run away from home, been struck by a car and therefore died. Now if that wasn't uncanny enough! I also spoke to some kind of magical angel, which reminded me of Helen, called Maria. Maria then turned me into a talking animal! To be precise she turned me into a blue freaking hedgehog! How weird was that...

I look down at my body, blue fur looking back! That wasn't a dream, was it?

"Argh!" I groan as the realisation hits me. None of that was a dream, it was a nightmare! A nightmare known as reality!

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I jump at the sound of a stranger's voice as echoes across the room, shortly followed by the owner...The twin tailed fox!

I shake my head, unsure what to say to him. Not sure if he can be trusted, even if he does seem harmless...

"I've just made something for us to eat, I assumed you'd wake up soon but I wasn't sure. I think you merely collapsed from exhaustion, there isn't anything wrong with you at least not that I noticed..."

He leaves the room, leaving me with my thoughts as I look at my surroundings...

I'm currently taking up a small leather couch, while the rest of the room seems quite bare. A coffee table here and a small TV there, a few books in the corner...Yet it's the coffee table that catches my attention, it appears to be topped with blueprints of some sort. My curiosity was about to take over but the yellow tailed animal returns with a tray of food and drinks.

He moves aside the blueprints, while hiding a small blush...It seems as if he's ashamed at the fantastic work before him, I know I could never fully understand anything like that! This kid must be a genius!

"Why are you ashamed of your work?" I ask him as he hands over a plateful of sandwiches.

He looks back at me with bright blue eyes as he starts to explain, "I'm not embarrassed because of my creations, they are exceedingly versatile. However, you must understand, others cannot see the greatness in what they do...They don't appreciate how I can sit for hours building or fixing things or how I can even begin to comprehend the formulas and equations of the materials...So I assumed you'd be the same..."

"You assumed wrong then, ...?" I finish unsure.

"Tails, my friends call me Tails. My real name is Miles Prower though. What's your name, you never did mention it?" He retorts.

What should I say? I'm obviously no longer Chris Thorndyke, so I can't give him that name...Plus it's my old name that goes with my old life! I need a new name for my new life!

Quick, think of a name!

"Urm, my name is...It is..."

A loud scream echoes through the house, causing both of us to jump with the question long forgotten about.

Tails facial expression becomes panicky and he drains of colour while muttering something about cream and some madman and his robots or something! To be honest I have no idea what he's muttering and I have to right to eavesdrop.

A loud thud roars through the earth as the ground quivers and trembles. Our plates drop from the table as does the glasses, spilling water everywhere.

I stand there rooted to the spot, too scared to do anything but witness this...Whatever this is!

Yet as soon as I notice Tails running outside to inspect the damage, I no longer wish to just stand there, alone. I hurry after him and soon I'm stood beside him, seeing the same sight that he sees...

My stomach does multiple flips as I see a poor little girl caught in the grasp of a huge robot; I've never seen anything like it! The robot seems to be controlled by some sort of robotic animal type pet thing...I don't know what to call it!

Another creature like the one inside this deathly machine flies around as if trying to protect the small rabbit, they must be great friends. This... thing... is small and blue unlike the darker version controlling the robot which is slowly crushing the girl!

"Cream! Cheese! Hold on, I'll save you...I'll go get the Tornado!"

I wonder if he'll need the so called 'Tornado'? There appears to be another friend of the rabbit trying to help her...

A pink hedgehog, with a creepy darkened aura, stands at the base of the robotic monster angrily smashing a gigantic hammer against the metal while hurling abuse. It's almost as if sparks of fire fly off her as she swings about the weighty weapon. She doesn't seem to be having any effect against the automaton...

"YOU LET MY FRIEND GO!" She bellows, as her voice echoes across the land!

I can't just stand here and watch this scene unfold; I need to help them...

But what can I do? I'm just Christopher Thorndyke, a small defenceless 12 year old...

Wait! That was the old me! I'm no longer that child anymore; I can be anything I want to be!

Starting from saving these girls!


	7. Chapter 7

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD  
Not that much happens in this chapter but next chapter should make up for it ^U^**

**Thanks for the reviews as well people!**

* * *

"YOU LET MY FRIEND GO!" She bellows, as her voice echoes across the land!

I can't just stand here and watch this scene unfold; I need to help them...

But what can I do? I'm just Christopher Thorndyke, a small defenceless 12 year old...

Wait! That was the old me! I'm no longer that child anymore; I can be anything I want to be!

Starting from saving these girls!

But what can I do? I have no experience in fighting of any sort, whether I have a weapon or not. In this case; not! So what should I do...What can I do? I punch like a girl, AND on top of that I can't kick to save my life...These girls are in so much trouble because I can't save them...

Christopher! Stop talking like that and start thinking more positively! Do you want to save the girls? YES! If you want to save them, then you can. So Chris...Can you save them?

"Yes..." I reply meekly and bleakly to my inner voice. I really do want to save them but seriously, I don't know what I can do to help. I'll only get myself caught up and cause even more bother to Tails. He'll have to save Cream and me...

I take a quick look to the struggling youngster in the grasps of the robot...

The pink hedgehog appears as if she too will need help if she carries on attacking the monster with that hammer of hers!

"Argh!" A girlish squeal falls out of the tiny rabbit's mouth as the metallic arm tightens over her fragile body, crushing her even more.

I can't do this! I can't stand and watch!

As my courage seems to slowly build up, I dive into the action before it's too late and before I lose sight again! Rushing towards the enemy as fast as my legs will allow me, I'm suddenly filled with a sudden urge to jump up and attack from the air.

Why? Why would I want to do that? Tails said he was getting something to help them! Why couldn't I just wait for him to return with the 'Tornado' as he calls it?

Because I couldn't bear to see an innocent being destroyed!

As I leap up, with power I didn't know I possessed, I hear a low mumble of an aeroplane behind me and the voice of Tails as he reassures Cream that he'll save her. This causes me to panic and lose all audacity I had built up, so I do the only thing I can think of...

Which just so happens to be; curl into a ball!

Being a hedgehog may be a totally new experience for me but I do know that when they feel threatened they curl into a protective ball! So why shouldn't I? I'm a hedgehog and I feel scared and threatened!

Yet I didn't anticipate having any leftover momentum that would launch me forward at an impressive speed. The spinning 'surprisingly' makes me feel light headed and dizzy, after all it's a new occurrence, and possibly a skill!

I'm thrust forward at an incredible speed and my body tenses as I collide with the metal skin of the robot, shattering it on first contact…Wow! I never knew I had that much power! I'm liking this blue hedgehog, he's got potential!

"Ah!" The girl screams as she plummets to the floor, broken out of the robots grasp. But I'm in no position to save her…For I too am falling!

Yet, thankfully, out of the corner of my eye I manage to spot the rabbit…using her ears to fly? And I thought I'd seen everything! I guess not…

As glad as I am for her as she lowers herself to the ground safely…I'm still falling!

"Urfgh" I moan out as my breath is taken from me as I land on the wing of Tails' aeroplane with a thud. I've only been here for a short time and already I can rely on people. That's amazing to know, it truly is.

Using some amazing skills, Tails lands the 'Tornado' safely and I hop off to approach the slightly shaken girl.

"You'll be mine one day, my darling Cream!" The dark robotic like creature threatened as he disappeared, clearly angry at his failed attempt.

"Wow!" I hear Tails exclaim so I turn to face him, his face reflecting an expression of pure approbation and approval. It appears the expression is directed at me as his cyan eyes stare back at me.  
"Thank you so much for saving her, I was far too fearful to shoot at Bokkun in case I unintentionally hit Cream!"

"Yes, thank you mister…You saved my life! I don't know what Bokkun would have done to me if he had of managed to kidnap me. You have so much courage and speed! Did you know you were running at a supersonic pace, Mr…?"

Supersonic pace? I know I was running faster than I could as Chris but at a supersonic pace? Surely she must be confused, I mean the robot must have damaged her head or something…I can't run that fast, can I?

Realising she is still waiting for my name I stutter out the first thing that comes to mind, which just so happens to be: Sonic…

"Well Mr. Sonic, I'm very grateful!" She curtseys to show my just how grateful she is and I can't help but think how polite this sweet child is.

A sudden feeling of paranoia washes over me as I feel someone's eye upon me…

I turn around to come face to face with the blossom coloured hedgehog, a faraway look printed on her features, her eyes shining brightly as she enters the land of day dreams…Or so it seems! I just wish it wasn't me that she was staring at…its making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

She notices me staring at her and suddenly snaps out of her dream mode, "Hi, I'm Amy Rose!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD  
This isn't a really interesting chapter, but I wanted to upload something…Finding time to write has become harder and harder! But hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**Thanks for the reviews as well people!**

* * *

A sudden feeling of paranoia washes over me as I feel someone's eye upon me…

I turn around to come face to face with the blossom coloured hedgehog, a faraway look printed on her features, her eyes shining brightly as she enters the land of day dreams…Or so it seems! I just wish it wasn't me that she was staring at…its making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

She notices me staring at her and suddenly snaps out of her dream mode, "Hi, I'm Amy Rose!"

I blink a few times before realising that the girl has just spoke and naturally I stick out my hand for her to shake…

A look of pure shock appears on the young teens face as she latches on to my hand, shaking it violently, as she stares into my eyes. Eventually I manage to pry her off my now crushed hands before rubbing them to ease the pain, "That's some grip you've got there..."

She nods her head with great enthusiasm, acting as if I've just complimented her. The far off dazed look is still present in her eyes as her friends all appear bemused by her sudden behaviour. I can't say I blame them…

Amy Rose, as she addressed herself, lets her eyes scan over my body as I stand perfectly still, very uncomfortable with this current situation in which I'm placed…

Moving at a lightning speed she seems to appear at every angle of my body, her hands grabbing hold off me like an octopus! Thankfully she's NOT squeezing me to death; like an octopus would! She grabs me here and there, commenting as she goes, "Oh how strong…"

Swooning over me as she runs her fingers over my chest, which I naturally tense, she comments on my muscles…Muscles I didn't even know I had! Then my quills, which she pulls this way and that way, becoming my own personal stylist. I can't help but wonder how she's not been pricked once!

"Oh my…Thank you!" She whispers under her breath, addressing the sky as she does so.

I can no longer take her touching and commenting so I simply step aside, hoping she'll get the message. The message being; she's freaking me out!

I look to Tails for support, eagerly hoping that he might be able to help me out of this awkward situation!

But a part of me doesn't want this attention to stop—I love the way she fusses over me! The ways she compliments me for just being… well; me! It makes me so happy to know I can be whoever I want to be and I won't be judged, especially by her.

Amy Rose; a beautiful and attractive hedgehog that appears so friendly and a bit crazy, to be honest, but kind hearted nonetheless. I barely know the girl at all yet I feel as if I can peer into her soul and see all the goodness she possesses.

It's my turn to adopt a dazed look as I take in all her features; her soft smile, her loving forest eyes and her petite frame. Her short quills, held back with a red ribbon, styled in the form of a shoulder length bob frames her rosy cheeks just nicely and I can't help but notice how small she is height, but that only makes her cuter.

"Sonic?" Tails calls my name, dragging me out of trance, "We're just going to have a drink at mine before we go to see Knuckles at his shrine, you coming?"

"Shrine?"

The three animals look at each other before finally letting their eyes rest on me, a shocked expression written on their faces. I don't understand, why are they looking at me like that? What's so important about this shrine thing that 'Knuckles', whatever that or who, is at…

"You have so much to learn my friend; you must have bumped your head or something to not know about the shrine. Maybe you have amnesia…" Tails mutters as he grabs hold of my left arm and starts pulling me in the direction of his house.

"Like I said, you have a lot to learn…Especially about that weird and mad 'scientist'—"

"Is that what that robotic thing was? Or should I say who?"

"Firstly; no that was Bokkun and I wouldn't exactly say he was robotic… I know he looks slightly mechanical and he is, after all, a server of but he possesses too much emotion and loyalty to be a robot, according to my studies anyway.  
"Plus it would appear he has a bit of a crush on Cream and… well if he was a robot he would be programmed to hate the 'enemy'…I personally think he is a dark chao that has been raised by the so called doctor himself and that's why he is so loyal…NO matter how bad he is abused. I actually feel quite sorry for the guy, especially since as a chao he has incredible knowledge, he can speak and that's not really all that common…"

Oh…Chao? I guess I do have a lot to learn! Especially about this so called doctor…whoever he is!

"Secondly; ? You're telling me you don't remember that crazy mad human-being. Everybody hates him and all of his lot! Come on now, you seriously must have hit your head hard to forget everything!

A few hours later and I'm sat in Tails' spare room, near Mystic Ruins thinking about the days events and what Tails said…

They don't like and his lot…Humans, they don't like humans…I was a human! But that was then…What if they find out? Will they still like me? I don't want them to hate me; I just want to feel loved! I just want them to appreciate me…But I saved Cream, that must count for something…No? Oh I don't know what to do…

Wait didn't Tails mention something earlier? Something about hitting my head to hard?

Light bulbs go off in my head as the answer to all my problems is solved! Amnesia! I can't remember anything because I have amnesia and they'll never know about Chris because I'll never tell them, it's not like anyone else will know about my secret so it'll stay safe if I keep it safe!

Amnesia…Wait! What was I going on about?


	9. Chapter 9

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD  
Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for the reviewing ^U^**

* * *

I sit and watch as the pathetic creature flies through the air towards my so called house. My lips tighten in frustration as I notice him alone... First he disobeys MY orders and then he fails at his OWN task! I'll have to make him pay…

If only he was robotic…then I'd melt that feeble thing into something useful! But unfortunately for me, he isn't even slightly mechanical! No, he's just a mistake! A creature I was once bought by one of my less intellectual robots …What a waste of money! Only out of sheer stupidity did I keep him, hoping that he would be of some use. He still hasn't unleashed any potential, not even after living with me for 10 years! It amazes even me that he still returns ever time, just popping out of his shell…Just as pathetic as the last time!

Yet I must keep the dark chao I abuse, for two reasons actually…One of them being so I can take my anger out on him even more than I do already and the other being that he is needed for my new invention... Not to give too much away that is!

Wait! What is that look on his face about? It's so urgent and…serious? That's not normal for the nuisance! What exactly did happen? I push down on one of the many buttons adorned on my station, permitting Bokkun's entry. I wonder what could possibly be the matter with him…

"Doc…I mean ! I'm sorry, I disobeyed your orders but in doing so I have managed to gather vital information on a possible new enemy and therefore a hurdle in your task in taking over the world and creating your own…"

"New ENEMY?" I boom out in anger at this arrival of alarming news! As if it wasn't bad enough that I have those pesky children; a freak with two-tails; a temperamental, premenstrual, pre-teen dying to prove herself; a petty baby with a chao and an angry, violent protector! Who could possibly be worse than them?

"He moved at lightening speeds and tore apart your robot with one attack…one attack I barely witnessed with my eyes!"

…Okay, he could be a problem!

I command 'my dear pet' to tell me all the details his small brain can remember and I turn red in both anger and worry as his story unfolds…

"I grabbed hold of her even though she was struggling but she screamed and that caused Tails to come to her rescue…I hate that fox! But he wasn't alone! A blue hedgehog…Yeah a blue one…I've never seen him before! So strong and he just defeated me and saved Cream! I couldn't have done anything!"

"Remind me, why did you want to attack Cream so badly?"

"Not attack! Never attack! I just wanted to take her…to get to Tails! And urm…to make…sure that he…stopped resisting you…Yeah! That's why…!"

I'm not convinced but I have more important matters on my hand…

Hmmm, interesting indeed. It does appear that I may have a new opponent…I'll just have to update my skills and equipment! I can't afford to be defeated! Do you know how painful it is to see your dreams crushed before your very eyes? Especially when you try your absolute hardest and then after that you try even harder just to witness the same scene over again? The scene where all you do is lose…

"I can't watch that anymore! I can no longer fail! I am better than that, I'm ! A clever man with an IQ of 300, if not more! If my brains are…" I shout out loud in excitement only to be cut back by my own darling pet!

"…are as big as your stomach, then you will definitely succeed! Urm…Oops?"

I growl while throwing a right hook at the small being, taking a mental note not to feed him tonight!

"As I was going to say: If my brains are as clever as believed then I will definitely succeed! No puny hedgehog will stop me for I won't allow it!"

I can't allow it! I cannot continue to be a failure…I look down at my stomach, upset by the recent comment I have just received regarding my rather large size! But does anybody take a second to consider why I'm this size? NO! They don't! They don't take into consideration that I might have thyroid problems, or that I could just be under so much stress that I turn to comfort eating…or maybe it's just genetic! But they don't think of any of those problems!

They just judge me for my size and my failed attempt at world domination…

NO LONGER WILL I ACCEPT THIS ABUSE THAT I RECEIVE! I WILL PROVE TO THEM ALL!

…I must, for my own sanity!


	10. Chapter 10

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD**

**Sorry for the wait…and short chapter. I had total writer's block, didn't have a clue what to write for this chapter and how it would fold out with Chris meeting Knuckles…**

* * *

So…I've just been to that shrine thing that Tails mentioned before and…well I won't be returning there for a while…actually I think I'll stay clear of that area forever! Or, the guardian of that area should I say…

_Tails pulled me back while saying, "I think you should let us go first…" But I ignored him and continued on my way, entranced by the surrounding area…Tropical trees and plants everywhere. Bright blue skies, above me. The greenest grass I've ever seen! I was in a trance, in my own world. I was looking forward to seeing this shrine and this emerald that the group had mentioned; they had built up my expectations to a great standard…_

_I hadn't anticipated what was to come next…_

_I walked up the old ruin steps to the top, where I could see a shimmer of emerald green light…The Master Emerald. When I reached the top, I froze momentarily…Frozen by the beauty of this jewel. The others had said it was amazing and held great power, but I had been sceptical…Not anymore I wasn't. I walked close with my arm outstretched, wanting, yearning, to touch the precious stone…_

_My pupils grew large as I saw something fly towards my face. I jumped back instantly, not wanting to be injured. But what I discovered to be a fist followed my movement._

"_You're quick, I'll give you that…But I will protect the Master Emerald at all costs." A red echidna snarled, while throwing another punch…_

_He was powerful, I noted. _

_Thankfully Tails spoke up for me, saying that I was a friend of theirs and that I wasn't there to steal the emerald but instead to introduce myself…_

_Knuckles still looked sceptical but at least the punching had stopped! He extended out his hand and I flinched, but soon calmed down slightly as I saw it was a handshake waiting to happen. _

"_Knuckles the echidna; Guardian of the Master Emerald!"_

_I placed my hand in his, only for his strong grip (stronger than Amy's) to crush my small hand. Even though this guy was no longer punching me, I had already decided that I was never going to get on his bad side…I shuddered at the thought. _

"_Chri….Sonic the…Hedgehog. Urm…Free spirit?" _

_I don't know why I called myself a free spirit, it just felt natural. All my life I had lived by my parents' rules, I had always been restricted but now...Now I was free. I could live by my own rules!_

_And my life as Sonic t. Hedgehog had only just begun. I had a feeling it was going to be adventurous, wild and I liked that feeling. This was going to be an adventure and I was going to enjoy it._


	11. Chapter 11

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD**

**Gosh, trying to write Elise arguing a point is hard...  
I just can't see her getting really angry and fighting her point across... If she seems out of character then I'm so sorry!  
M****ost of it is just speech in this chapter...**

* * *

"Please!" She begged out to listening ears. Her cheeks slightly flustered in frustration but her tone calling out in almost desperation. With a sigh she sat back down at the head of the table, pulling the chair closer to the table as she grasped a pen in her hand and scribbled down some notes from the man speaking…

"How many times do you have to be told? We cannot all it, we won't allow it! This is the fifth time we have all told you this and I would appreciate it if this time it sticks. We are not lessening the restrictions on the Mobians. We have respected you last request Princess but we are no longer in your territory and therefore your nobility is by fair respected but does not get you an advantage in this situation. We no longer kill Mobians due to your request but that is as far as it goes. It is because of those vile creates that our ancestors got sent to this planet and we have had to sacrifice a lot to get to the position we are in. Can you imagine? We were made strangers to a new planet and all because those barbaric creatures sent us here, all because this Tikal girl sealed herself inside a Master Emerald? She didn't know what she was doing, that is clear as day. So I repeated Princess Elise, we stand by our words…"

"And I stand by mine! Do you think Mobians wanted strangers to turn up on their planet and start eating their food? NO! I don't believe they do…They are the natives of this land and here you come taking away their freedom, eating their food and cutting down their trees. They have every right to be distant from us and rebel against our ways. Did you ever consider their ways and laws and…"

"You are defending talking animals that stand on two feet! How can you do that? Everything about them is wrong! They defy our…"

"What? Now who is being barbaric? You are discriminating against them because they have voices? Voices that YOU have never ACTUALLY listened to? Sure you've heard them but have you ever listened?"

"You are…" But the man was swiftly cut off.

" Discriminating because they can walk on two legs? Well so can I, so can you…and you… and you!" The princess argued, pointing accusing fingers at the council members.

"Here is news for you; we two are walking talking animals…"

"But we…"

"No! I will have no more of your excuses. Are you going to lessen the restrictions?"

"No." He replied without a blink of his eye, voice so calm. His mind set on his decision and her mind set on her decision…

"Fine, I have no further business with you. Goodbye and thank you for your time..." The last of her sentence fading out the door as her footsteps echoed across the hallway in which she now walked alone.

Feeling disappointed and angry, she wanted to cry but for her father's sake she held in the tears. Instead she stormed loudly down the deserted hallway of Mobians' G.U.N Quarter, each footstep getting louder until she had to stop and calm down. She inhaled deeply, counted to ten and then exhaled, letting her frustration out in her breath.

In her mind she had failed but to her that simple meant that she would have try again. She had not truly failed; instead she had found a few ways that didn't work.

So, with that thought floating around in her mind and her body and soul in a refreshed and calm frame she exited the metallic building and began to plot out new ways in which she could help with lessening the restrictions that had been placed by G.U.N (Mobian Quarter).

Back to the drawing board…


	12. Chapter 12

**This is requested by and dedicated to 'Hellotoday'.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
All the ideas belong to 'Hellotoday', I'm just writing them down into a story XD  
I had no idea what I was going to write in this chapter, so hopefully it's okay and not too short or whatever…**

* * *

So…Tails has told me he is going to do some building or something on his plane…Updating it basically. I was thinking about maybe giving him a hand, after all, my grandfather was all into his technology and machines etc. He is a scientist and inventor. I think he would have liked Tails. So I was going to help but then Tails said I should go have a look around at the sights and whatnot…

And here we are…Well I don't actually know where I am? But there seems to be a palace in the distance and lots of humans walking about. Humans? I can't believe it, I didn't think they would be that many humans, considering how back at home (Well my old home, for this is my home now) there aren't any mobians.

This place has many differences, and similarities, compared to Earth. Take the actual landscape and nature, it's the same. I ran here so I got to see all of the trees and blooming flowers and it was amazing, just nature, and the wind…. I like the wind. The way it blows around me yet I can still cut through it. It gives me a sense of freedom.

I've never had freedom before, being constantly over protected by my parents Nelson and Linsey Thorndyke. When my parents weren't around, this was more often than not, then I'd be protected by my paternal grandfather; Ella, a large, jolly and Hispanic maid who enjoys her job a lot but she can also be a bit hotheaded at times and last but not least; Mr. Tanaka, he was my butler and surprisingly a skilled martial artist…

I miss them, but I like the freedom. I like it a lot. I can go anywhere I want to and at any speed I want to…

I don't think my Uncle would approve of that though, after all speed is his namesake and he is known as the fastest… Sam Speed, my uncle and also the leader of the Speed Team, a special unit of the Station Square police force that uses high-performance Formula racing cars. If I can ever go back to Earth, I'd like to race him. His visits were always short and speedy…I hardly got to see him, so I guess being fast is the only way I can spend time with him…

I'd also see my friends again…  
Helen: Helen is one of my closest friends, she was born with a condition that restricts her to a wheelchair and has spent much of her life a paraplegic. Despite this, Helen thrives for adventure –I'd like to go back and take her on an adventure!  
Frances: One of my friends at school. I'd like to go back and see her too.  
And also Danny: Another school friend. I miss playing sports with him…

I miss them all…But this is my life now. Because I made that decision to save that little girl and I did…at my own misfortune, but I'd do it again at the blink of an eyelid.

Hmm, all this thinking about my past is making me a bit restless and I feel uncomfortable so… I guess I'll distract my mind by running!


End file.
